


A Summer Night

by Olivera



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivera/pseuds/Olivera





	A Summer Night

//双性雪警告

//没有进去警告（？）

//罗里吧嗦警告（但是搞嫂子真的好快乐哦）

\-----------------  
该怎么办呢？

月被覆在浓浓的云雾之外，天边缀着几颗隐隐发亮的小星，很难看清。大片大片的深蓝紫色的天幕笼罩于顶，黯淡之至。庭院凉风习习，扫不清夏夜躁动的热。

“桃矢，我洗好了。”月城雪兔擦着短发，从敞开的落地门走出来。这时候盘腿而坐的桃矢正面对庭院，打了个哈欠。

“哦，好。”

怎么办呢？雪兔看他进屋，便坐到方才那位置的旁边。毛巾搭在头上，柔顺的纯棉长白浴袍层层迭迭盖在木地板上。晚风轻吹在脸上，果碟里还留着两块点心，他心不在焉地拿了一个放在嘴里。

木之本桃矢侧身，静静地看着背对他坐的恋人，抱臂默不作声。对方始终没有发现，或者说没有在意。过了好一会儿，他才往浴室走去。

雪兔眼下有更要紧的事情。

海桐灌木沙沙作响。蝉鸣嘒嘒，此起彼伏，不知休地竭唱炎夏。院子里没开灯，从身后屋里传来，和街道照进来的微光，使浓浓的重叠的黑影镀上一圈圈金银，反更模糊了它们原本的样子，不知哪是树木，哪是矮墙。

雪兔还想再拿一块糕，却只摸到空空的盘子。他叹了一口气，不知不觉地，淡淡的夏日灼热拨动着他困惑和焦虑的心情，烧得心头火辣辣的。他不知道如何说出口，或许不说出口会更好……对他来说，这样地存在着已经无比地幸运……为什么烦恼呢？他几乎很少想去要求什么，但是这时候，不在乎人的意愿，烦恼自然而然就出现了。他完全相信桃矢的心，可是他也不得不在乎桃矢的看法。

远方天边有一丁点白——眼镜还在浴室里面，他匆匆出来忘了拿——还能勉强分辨出是星星：大概就是今夜里最亮的星了。他想……他想什么呢？思绪像琐碎的泡沫，不知不觉就从脑海渗透出来，让从蝉鸣里钻出的鸟的啼啭给啄碎了。

我并不在意自己是什么样子。他想。但是，不能不……

眼前的世界忽然清晰了好几度，生气从背后源源不断地传来。

“啊，桃矢，”他用两只手抬了抬眼镜，转头道，“谢谢你。”

“你这几天总是魂不守舍的。”桃矢盘腿坐下来，把空杯子拿在嘴边。当然什么也没有喝到。他有点奇怪地看着杯底，不是奇怪为什么没水，而是忽然意识到了别的什么。

雪兔愣了一下，见状便说：“我去倒水”，就被一把按下了。

“阿雪。”

“嗯？”

桃矢嘴唇翕动了几下，可没发出什么声音。月城雪兔就像往常一样，眼里带着笑意看他。不，显然和往常不一样——

“我去倒水，很快就回来。”几秒对视后，雪兔说道，不容对方再阻拦。

桃矢看着他消失在门后的背影。自从他们认识以来，还从来没有见雪兔这么紧张过——虽然他总笑着说“桃矢很好懂啊。”

但他自己也是一样的。

实训结束后的日子，终于有机会好好休息一下，他们在短途旅游和回家休息计划中选择了后者。但这期间并不是什么都没有做，取证明，整理了些材料，前日还跟高中同学聚过会。父亲到横滨学习还没有回来，小樱已经在大道寺家住了好几天。木之本桃矢当然用不着留在家里，干脆跑来和恋人同吃同睡。

阿雪从什么时候开始有心事的？他不知道是怎么一回事。就算把最近发生的事，抽丝一样地理一遍，也找不出什么痕迹……唯一可以直觉定论的是，这跟他有关系。蝉鸣着的夜很静。过了几秒钟，路灯的光忽然闪了闪，街道就此淹没在一片黑暗中。

“回去吧。”温水咕噜噜地从茶壶中流出来，他说，“很晚了，阿雪。”

雪兔不愿意说出口的事，他无论如何也不可能逼迫对方说出来。但是——

“不行，只有这件事不行！”木之本桃矢甚至恼怒地……在床上孩子气地滚了半圈。雪兔有些无奈：“桃矢……”

桃矢不说话。

“那我去客房睡好了。”

他刚转身，就被一个热乎乎的拥抱给拦在原地。黑发搔刮在脖间弄得他有点痒。桃矢把额头靠在白皙的，散发着淡淡薄荷香气的肩膀上。

桃矢：“不好。”分房反对。

有一小会儿，两个人都沉默着。夏日的空气几乎是凝滞的，在无风的时候，几乎不让毛孔出气。两人相触的地方很快就让人热得受不了，但他根本没心思管，因为怀抱里面的月城雪兔，出乎意料地，肢体有些僵硬。

“桃矢……”

“……”

“我不知道要怎么告诉你，这件事情……”

雪兔解开腰上的手，转过身来。桃矢站在原地，内心震动，看着对方踌躇，紧张，甚至想要得到帮助的样子。珍珠般白净的脸颊泛红，像苹果笼了几层纱。卧室的灯光比较暗，他怀疑眼前的是不是错觉。

月城雪兔抱过去，因为他比恋人要矮一截，不得不踮起脚来，才能以一种较为强硬的姿态亲吻对方。

值得一提的是，他的体质并不输给桃矢，无论是力量，速度，还是敏捷程度，他俩是不分伯仲的好对手。他们都有着了不起的天赋，肢体充满着无处发泄的年轻的活力，以及从内心深处生发而出，不知几何才能潮退的热情。

他们的亲热手段都不高明，顶多偶尔有些从别处刚学来的小技巧。净洗之后的清爽充满了双方的口腔，舌尖一会儿进攻，一会儿退缩，总不敢太放肆。但那种嫩滑的滋味带来的颤栗，每每牵着一种快感，难以言喻。卧室里的调情不需要压抑，两人的手都在对方的身上摩挲，就像要逐个地体会每一块肌肤的质感，这强健和青春的质感无疑令人激动，发散着类似古希腊少年的魅惑气息。

两人对跪在床上，好像某种仪式，上半身紧紧地贴合着直到不能再贴合为止。喘息交错着，不知道哪份声音是谁的，但是两只心脏都在狂跳着，而且他们都以为跳动的频率是一模一样的。

率先发力的是木之本桃矢。在热烈的亲吻当中，他察觉到雪兔的犹豫不安。他和对方一样，想制伏这种不安，所以他先把不安的主人制伏了——月城雪倚在床头，呼吸有点急促。他专注地看着同样在喘息的恋人，四目的专注，或说深情是一样的。桃矢的棕色眼珠像在说：你想要什么？

雪兔往后一靠，后脑勺恰好贴合在床头板的顶端，使他能够仰着头，放轻松。这个角度是在俯视对方——他确实那么做了——几乎斜睨着木之本桃矢。

深情的带笑的眼眉这时候，格外迷人，竟让桃矢感觉到一丝无端的傲气，如同王在他的宝座上嗤弄他的愚臣。但这位帝王的双腿又如此顺从而自然地敞开着，围在恋人的腰间，微妙地包容着他，用类似母亲般宽慰人的温情孕育他。

桃矢的眼睛说得很清楚，可是雪兔的眼睛却什么也不说，向来温柔的目光，竟变得厉害起来，网一样密织在他的心头，网收得越紧，心跳得就越强力。他快要被征服了。

同性之间的恋爱不总是有，甚至不常有典型的与男女性别角色相应的那种固定地位。木之本桃矢绝不在乎他的恋人是男是女，在性生活上扮演什么角色，只要是这个叫月城雪兔的人就好了。要是对方愿意，他怎样都可以——奇怪的是，雪兔也这样想——况且此刻，他如此强势地在恋人的上空，但同时，他跪着，低俯着，用唇和舌头去讨对方的欢心，还要不断地用眼神询问征服者的意愿。和现实恰好相反，他是被温柔地征服的那一个。

“桃矢，你听我说，”雪兔按住他正在拉腰带的手，“你真的愿意这么做吗，即便我不是你想象的那样？”

对方于是想起来：“这是你在担心的事情吗？”

雪兔沉默地看着木之本桃矢，自己说不出来，所以要等他去发现。这个过程仿佛人之间袒露心声的过程，可能只有一次机会，如果对方露出任何满不在乎的，或者不理解的表情，就算未来有再多的办法可以补救，那一瞬间也会像根刺扎进心口一样，愈合得再好，总是会留下点疤痕。他完全信任自己的恋人，不愿意去考验对方，但信任不是一块静止的雕饰，要是没有这件事，也总会有别的事情发生。他有点像弃而相信宿命似的相信桃矢。

桃矢撇嘴说：

“我不想象你是什么样的，因为你就是我的。”然后他像永远亲不够似的去亲雪兔。

雪兔还在等待。所以他两只手撑在床头，环抱着恋人，凑得很近地低低喃道：“阿雪，你只要是你自己的样子就好了，不管怎么变化……”

左耳朵被吐出的温热气息弄得痒痒的，月城雪兔不禁眨了下左眼，没有躲开。往日白净的脸和脖颈已经控制不住官能刺激地通红着，一副醉的样态。神态比平常还要温和。同时，他还有另一双眼睛在审视着所爱之人。他忍不住用自己一只曲线几乎完美的小腿抚弄了下腿间的身躯，状似无意又似有意地触到了硬挺部分。

桃矢没穿浴袍，穿的是汗衫和休闲短裤，他抓住对方的小腿，用具有某种幼稚的支配意义的眼神看他，却显得格外性感。他把浴袍拉下，一眼看到高高撑起的平角短裤。珍珠一样饱满润泽的肩膀挂不住毛绒绒的薄袍，宽大的领子部分一直落到臂弯处。肤色便是雪色。一览无余的平原，让人想象到皮下肌肉很服帖地依赖着骨头的支撑，藤缠树般引出最流畅舒展的姿态。

所以他低伏着去亲吻恋人，从脖颈，到肩膀，再继续往下，轻轻的舔舐，又啃咬。与此同时，下身随着欲望驱动逐渐相靠近，直到两人一样硬挺的器官隔着衣料相遇。桃矢的手掌显然更粗糙些，才一握上平行的部分，来不及有什么多余的动作或摩擦，对方的大腿就明显神经质般地抽搐了。

“桃矢！”这种突如其来的快感刺激得雪兔有点害怕，虽然前奏已经很算是悠长。他拉着汗衫的一角，另一只手隔着浴袍撑在床上，慌乱地不知道怎么动作。没有过去的记忆也就意味着，他从来没有性行为的经验。桃矢也清楚这一点。

桃矢爱惜地亲了亲他的唇角和耳朵，然后很自然地去含住那胸前颜色鲜艳的红珠，又引来一小阵战栗。雪兔几乎不敢低头看，这种母亲喂养孩子般的动作在心中泛起股异常羞耻的感觉，但抑制不住的热潮又从胸前和腿间源源不断地涌到肢体每处去，像体内有张四通八达，脉络织成的网似的，情欲只要轻轻牵动一处，躯体紧绷着便立刻陷入泥沼。木之本桃矢仍在用手轻轻地揉搓着两人下处，只是这种力度就足够让雪兔蜷曲起脚趾。他从来没试过这种事，也更不知道要克制自己的声音，在只有两个人住的房屋里面，他凭借本能唤对方的名字。

“呜、桃矢，桃矢。”月城雪兔不知所措地，夹带欲诱气息地，呻吟着。他甚至还不知道这确实叫做呻吟，而只是把已经堵到喉咙边的东西拉扯出来。况且他已经感觉到了不一样的地方，桃矢应该没有这一部分，但这真的是人类可以有的特征吗？股间隐秘的地方已经异常潮湿，甚至顺着往下，一直浸润到后穴，带来足以燃烧的凉意。双腿但凡动弹丁点，那种略微粘腻的感觉就一阵阵地刺激着他的头脑。

桃矢用知道不多的技巧，讨好似的回应着。被某些仰慕者所欣赏的那种嗓音，现在只尽数灌入爱人的耳朵，性感程度不亚于动作本身。ゆき、ゆき……。

与身体极其亲密的布料不大能坚持了，桃矢把恋人的内裤拉开，黏糊糊地被扯开的感觉吓了雪兔一小跳，抬头看着桃矢的动作。他似乎还没注意到，也在脱掉裤子。自己白皙的上半身东一处西一处地泛红，但不大明显，可以看出支配者有多珍视他这刻所能支配的。

矢在弦上，不得不发。雪兔坐直些，和背后的枕头分离时的清凉之意浸润心间。内裤挂在大腿上，他来不及去管，隐隐透出欲拒还迎的态势。他只顾去拉住桃矢的手，对方正脱得浑身赤裸，卧房灯光黯淡，在青春的身躯上投射下阴翳的波纹。

他直身跪着，也学对方去亲吻身体。牵引着木之本桃矢的手往什么地方去。桃矢起初还疑惑，但立刻就愣住了。

那地方吐着潮热的液体。理智起初还弄不清楚是什么。指尖被顺从地引导到凹陷的地方，像是等待某种审判。雪兔的身体有点发抖，或许是因为有些担心，但更多地是因为情欲所致的未知。他从来还没这样碰过那个“异常”的地方。而且出乎他的意料，甚至让人觉得有点害怕，他期待着……雪兔也想不到，那种流溢出来的古怪感觉，并不是为了给予什么，相反，是为了得到什么。

木之本桃矢怔着，可又立刻清醒过来：“阿雪……”他一下子抽出了手，这刻无疑显得有点反应过激。他去抱恋人的双肩，立刻觉得不够，又紧紧地整个抱住他。棕黑色的眼瞳瞪着，却相当不安。

“……你在害怕吗，阿雪？”

恰好相反，是他在害怕。因为雪兔在他的怀中微微发抖，使一股强烈但无端的自责感涌入且充斥在他的心头。

“不……”雪兔自己也不知道，所以他只发出了一个音节，吻了吻对方的肩膀，如同安慰自己似的，轻轻拍了拍他的脊背。自己的颤抖逐步地平复下来。温柔已经覆盖了欲望笼罩在两人之间的气氛当中。

桃矢此刻才想起他这几天的走神，更觉得自己作为恋人的失职。他不能身临其境地体会那种感受，所以宁可夸大对方的苦楚，但又忘记了就像他全心全意地相信着雪兔一样，雪兔也全心全意地相信着自己。尽管雪兔并没有受到那种程度的难耐的煎熬，但桃矢却可以用那种程度的歉意去爱惜他。虽然不说出来，这正是这个人的温柔之处。

另一双审视的眼睛带着笑闭上了。雪兔示意他从怀抱中脱身出来，说：“抱歉，桃矢，我一直没有告诉你。”

桃矢用另一只手附上他的脸颊：“你不需要为这个道歉。是我应该道歉。”

温和的笑意浮泛在这张英俊的面庞。雪兔握住脸上这只肤色黑些的手，把桃矢拉近自己的身边，想到什么，他悄悄地说：“抱我。”水声和喘息声逐渐地，蒸汽似的，氤氲在房间里缓慢腾升而起。

“……太紧了，阿雪。”桃矢的嗓音变得有些陌生，不大像他自己的了。

中指可以完全地没入进去，但食指还留了半截在外。湿漉漉的穴口已经是一副完全被填满的状态。无论雪兔怎样深喘着气放松，这地方都不见得能轻易进得去。手指在里面的感觉强烈又陌生，就算不是他自己的手，似乎也能感受到肉壁青涩地、暧昧地禁锢着什么的触觉。有点痒，情欲潮水样的翻腾着冲击着脑袋。

两个手指勉强地并列着在其中钻动，因此雪兔眼角的泪珠止不住地汇聚起来。并非只有愉快的感觉，欲望还有另一种充斥肉体的异常感觉所在。但这里太狭窄了，无论如何都不太可能进得去。

“嗯……哈、桃矢……”

只是因为手在身体里面没什么目的地搅动着，就引来了小波小波的热潮，在心头和下体之间回荡。雪兔的声音几乎在无意识地求饶。前面硬挺的地方饱胀着四处乱窜的情欲，急切地想要寻找一个释放的出口，他想动，又不知道怎么做，老师刻意地折磨着他。

“下次吧。”桃矢低声道，含住月城雪兔的耳垂轻咬了下，是泄愤的意味，但却太温和了。手指搅动在迷宫当中，但并不容易找到他要找的那个地方。他缓慢地把手抽出来，因为主人甚至还含情脉脉地留客。那个奇怪的地方有着新生的娇嫩，兼具果冻似的弹性和软弱。雪兔紧绷着整个身体，自己却意识不到，半阖的带泪的眼眉看不见下面的景象，却像看见了似的。每一个指节，指节的每一个部分从当中抽离出来的时候，甬道与之接触的地方异常敏感，这种奇怪感甚至让他不自觉地收缩了几下肛门。

赤裸裸的阴茎相摩擦的感觉强烈的如同雷击，而桃矢甚至还要再用手去撸动，两人的身体都不自觉地在迎合对方。

雪兔像哭泣样的呻吟着，他的腔调在陌生攻击下变得尤为羸弱和温柔，只能不断地念着这会儿唯一能意识到的名字。潮水来回的侵略持续了不知几何。

“桃矢、桃矢……”就在他如此熟悉的指头无意间轻刮过冠头与茎体凹陷之处时，喘息的力度压根就控制不了，声音也超出了掌控，像一只濒于渴死的鱼似的，他颤抖地射出精液。嗓音混合着类似于下身溢出的那种黏着，从耳朵接收进来时，就像是属于陌生人的。

桃矢说：“还差一点点。”他知道的也不多，但是比雪兔什么也不知道要稍好些。他没有多说什么，火般烫的茎体被夹在雪兔的腿间——就这样的腿来说，这也无异于是进入身体去了。白皙的大腿上还沾着初精，看起来既和谐又色情。他让腰后垫着枕头的雪兔双腿夹紧，这样的示意无疑太明显。而且他抵住的那个方向很奇怪。

“桃矢，那里、很……呜！”就在潮湿得不能再湿的附近，忽地闯入肉感充盈的东西。桃矢狠狠地往前一顶，就像要强势操进那个不为人知的地方一样。但是稍微偏离点，也足以让雪兔哭出来了。

雪兔几乎不太了解性常识。这是他的知识盲区，可以说，在这之前他完全是性冷感。所以现在被恋人用力地怼着弄的时候，眼眶里毫无预兆地冒出泪珠来。跟之前强烈要求解放的感觉完全不一样，一波接一波的风暴从性的甜品的地方爆发出来，前穴知道被充塞的愿望不会被达成了。她愈渴，就愈狂热地冒出液体来。只过了几秒钟，月城雪兔就瞪大了眼睛：“不、不要再……”他直觉着要躲避，心脏几乎快被烧裂。

还没从阴茎的高潮中缓过神来，新的高潮翻涌滚来。他无法抑制地扭动身躯，想躲，又想迎合，这会儿身体已经不是他的了。呻吟声压过了之前的一切。桃矢重重地往前一挺，充血的肉珠被撞变了形，前穴几乎喷水般的沸腾地抽搐了几下。平日里戴着眼镜的双眼水盈盈地，什么都看不清。雪兔抓着浴袍的手缓慢地，缓慢地松开。

他的腿完全软了。唇角仿佛也有一丝不同的晶莹。他还没有从潮水中回过神来。但身下早就湿了大片，透明的，白的，混合着沿着大腿慢慢地下滑。

桃矢就这样躺在他的腿间，拥抱着他，孩子似的把头靠在雪兔的胸膛上，贴耳甚至还能听到里面轰隆作响的心跳声。虽然有点重，雪兔还是在喘息着，连说话的力气都消失了。

\------

补充：  
所以因为雪兔的--太小了（得到什么就会失去点什么），他们很长一段时间都在和这个作斗争，包括购买和使用一些必要的道具。

直到桃矢努力地学会用按摩棒和跳蛋把恋人弄得乱七八糟之后，他才如愿以偿（地进到某个地方）。（从那之后桃矢才开始嫉妒他买的道具，并且把它们用来压箱底（偶尔也会使用一下之类的（前后一起之类的）））


End file.
